Lua Cheia
by Melina Black
Summary: O que a biografia da melhor amiga de Lily Evans Potter poderia revelar? A história dos Marotos e de duas bruxas sensitivas! Melhorada e repostada.


_**Saga de Luas**_

Lua Cheia

Prólogo

_Uma mulher coberta por uma capa branca com capuz que vinha até pouco acima de seus lábios caminhava por uma floresta cerrada até chegar a uma clareira, onde havia uma agradável mistura de flores e um balanço rústico. A luz prateada da lua cheia no céu escuro iluminou um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados da mulher. Um sorriso triste e alegre ao mesmo tempo - saudoso, seria uma palavra mais adequada. Com um gesto gracioso, retirou a capa, revelando uma mulher incrivelmente bela, com cabelos muito negros e levemente ondulados que lhe batiam na cintura delgada e olhos azul-acinzentados. Cobrindo-lhe o corpo esguio e bem delineado, havia uma veste longa e branca, presa ao pescoço por um tecido ricamente bordado, que lhe deixava nus seus ombros e sua espádua. Rodeando seu quadril, ela trazia um tecido azul-safira, combinando com as pedras preciosas que cravejavam o anel, a pulseira e os braceletes de prata de onde saíam duas mangas longas e gradativamente largas. Em sua cabeça repousava um diadema com cinco pedras: um rubi, um diamante, uma esmeralda, uma safira e uma ônix negra. Com passos lentos e seguros, ela dirigiu-se ao balanço, sentando-se nele. Com um rápido aceno, um grande rolo de pergaminho, uma pena azul-petróleo e um vidrinho de tinta negra apareceram em suas mãos. Com um suspiro, começou a escrever._

Os anos passam, deixando suas marcas implacáveis em nossos corpos e corações. O mal encarnado levou todos de mim. Minha melhor amiga, meu melhor amigo, meu conselheiro, meus pais… meu único amor. Hoje faz onze anos desde a noite em que a vida de todos nós foi radicalmente modificada e tudo por causa de um rato traidor, um Slytherin em pele de Gryffindor. Lily e Prongs estão mortos, mas o fruto desse amor vive, agora no mesmo lugar onde passamos os melhores anos de nossas vidas. Meu amado também vive, embora creia que talvez a loucura já o tenha dominado. Meu conselheiro e grande amigo, Moony, erroneamente considerado traidor por seus próprios amigos, hoje viaja pelo mundo escondendo-se de si mesmo.

Hoje, por nenhum outro sentimento que não seja a imensa saudade, toda nossa história, nossos encontros e desencontros voltaram por completo à minha mente. E, por isso, resolvi escrevê-la, eternizá-la. Como disse um grande autor brasileiro ao começo de sua obra **Dom Casmurro**, "vou deitar ao papel as reminiscências que me vierem vindo. Deste modo, viverei o que vivi". Assim, apenas com a nossa tão companheira e conhecida Lua Cheia como testemunha, passarei a narrar como nossas vidas se encontraram e se enlaçaram.

Começarei apresentando os personagens essenciais dessa minha história, o restante será apresentado quando for mais apropriado.

Lily Marie Evans: Chamada Lily por seus amigos. Cabelos como uma cascata flamejante até metade das costas, olhos substituídos por duas esmeraldas brilhantes, corpo esculpido com afeto e afinco por algum artífice celeste. Sempre foi teimosa, esperta, inteligente, meiga com os que amava e arrogante com os que não gostava, amável com a maioria. Apaixonada pela leitura e talentosíssima com magia. Quem a viu em Hogwarts, percebeu e sempre se perguntou o porquê dela utilizar, desde o quinto ano, um belo colar de prata com um pingente de mesmo material em forma de pentagrama.

Melina Avallone Warlock: Eu, chamada de Mel pelos que me conheciam melhor. Creio que não seja a melhor pessoa para descrever-me, por isso usarei as palavras de um grande amigo bardo: "Cabelos caindo em uma torrente negra como a noite até seu quadril bem feito, pele branca como a neve, olhos de um azul-tempestade inebriante, tudo enfeitando um corpo desenhado com perfeição pelos anjos e abençoado pelos Deuses". Falando com sinceridade sobre meu gênio, diria-me esperta, inteligente, sem falsas modéstias, até um pouco arrogante em várias ocasiões, com uma memória privilegiada, bastante maliciosa e irônica. Tão teimosa, apaixonada por livros e talentosa quanto Lily (já mencionei que não sou modesta, certo?). Da mesma forma que a ruiva, desde os 15 anos usei um colar com pingente em forma de pentagrama.

James Thomas Potter: Chamado Prongs pelos seus amigos mais íntimos. Cabelos negros e constantemente despenteados, olhos de um castanho-esverdeado gracioso por trás de óculos de aros e lentes finos, (após o quinto ano) corpo atlético e incrivelmente belo. Em seu temperamento devo ressaltar algumas características: simpático, irônico e malicioso, inteligente, arrogante e divertido, sem falsas modéstias e tão pouco modéstia de qualquer espécie.

Sirius Órion Black: Nomeado de Padfoot por seus amigos. Cabelos negros e lisos caindo-lhe nos olhos azul-metálicos, corpo bem torneado e de músculos definidos. Excepcionalmente belo. Possuidor de um ar sensual e incrivelmente atraente, e dono de um gênio semelhante ao de James: sarcástico, malicioso, egocêntrico, desconhecedor da modéstia, inteligente e esperto. A pessoa mais parecida comigo que já encontrei em toda minha existência.

Remus John Lupin: Nomeado por seus amigos de Moony. Cabelos castanho-claros geralmente bem penteados, olhos verde-azulados (ou seriam azul-esverdeados?) e perspicazes, rosto pálido mas ainda assim belo, corpo bem delineado apesar de não parecer e marcado por cicatrizes bem escondidas. Era o mais brando em seu temperamento: inteligente, calmo, de raciocínio rápido, memória incrível, sempre portador de um conselho sábio ou necessário. Sabia como ninguém desvendar a alma dos outros, embora não deixasse transparecer a sua.

Peter Carl Pettigrew: Chamado de Wormtail, tanto por nós quanto pela corja de Voldemort. Cabelos cor-de-palha, olhos miúdos e negros, dentes da frente um pouco salientes, mais baixo que todos nós e possuidor de uma barriga que crescia ao longo dos anos. O traidor era covarde, bastante quieto, comilão, fã número 1 de James e Sirius, ressentido, invejoso. Embora nunca tenha simpatizado com ele, admito que ele era de certo modo divertido, apesar de ter um medo descomunal de mim e Lily.

Creio que essas características básicas bastarão para que todos entendam o que virá por aí.

^o^ NA: Cá estou eu de volta, não com um capítulo novo, como eu sei que estou devendo. Porém, o motivo por eu não conseguir mais escrever essa história, é que tinha algumas inconsistências entre os primeiros capítulos e os últimos que escrevi. Dessa forma, me restaram duas opções: deleter tudo e enterrar Lua Cheia ou recomeçar, consertando tudo aquilo que acabou ficando meio deslocado. Seria bem mais fácil desistir, mas tenho um afeto enorme por essa história; Lua Cheia sempre foi a primeira parte de uma trilogia, na minha cabeça, e ainda sou bastante relutante em atirá-la ao triste mundo do hiatus. Então resolvi que vou revisá-la e voltar a dedicar algum tempo a ela, respostando os capítulos que eu já publiquei, agora modificados, com uma ou duas semanas de intervalo entre eles. Peço perdão àqueles que acompanhavam a história antes, mas juro que vocês poderão voltar a ler sem problemas no capítulo 16, que será o primeiro inédito. 

Outra coisa que me desmotivou foi o lançamento do último livro, que eu decidi que não vou usar na minha história. Sou imensamente grata à J.K. por ter criado todo o mundo de Harry Potter, mas discordo de algumas decisões que ela tomou. Usarei esta história - e as que a seguem - para recriar a história original do jeito que eu gostaria que tivesse sido escrita. Se alguém queria ver o passado do Snape como a Rowling escreveu no sétimo livro inserido nas minhas modificações, lamento informar que isso não acontecerá, assim como várias coisas dos últimos dois livros - talvez dos 3 últimos. 

Enfim, espero que os leitores antigos voltem a acompanhar a história e que novos olhares recaiam sobre a epopéia Marota. 

Melina Black _(vulga Camila Villalba)_


End file.
